Crystalline
by Notavampire
Summary: Those bright, bright blue eyes, left to forever stare up into the Heavens. Draco Malfoy remembers his first, and only kill.


Alright, it's pretty angsty. I don't own anything except the plot. FYI-Draco isn't in love with the girl. Hope you like it. Sorry about the formatting, I suck. -NaV

**_Crystalline_**

Draco Malfoy didn't have nightmares.

At least, he never used to. He used to think purebloods were better than everyone else. Used to think that he _could_ kill someone just like that, like a proper Malfoy. Sometime during his sixteenth

summer, Draco Malfoy decided that he'd rather be an orphan muggle than ever repeat his single experience with death.

Bright blue, crystalline eyes stared up at him, her skin flawless and pale, pink lips parted, coppery-gold hair floating around her like a halo. Draco Malfoy woke with a start. He didn't know when he had

fallen asleep, but a few students turned to look at him, and Professor McGonagall gave him a look. "Glad to have you back with us, Mister Malfoy." Relaxing enough to exhale, the blonde let his eyes

fall. The memories were the worst.

That scream bounced around in his head, echoing in his ears. He remembered her, the spiteful, rebellious muggle girl. She lasted longer than the rest, longer than any of the witches and wizards

he'd seen tortured. She always had a comment, some clever snark, just the right phrase to anger his lord. And she took it all. They all took their turns, and when she'd caught her breath enough, she'd

fight back. Broke Macnair's jaw, at one point. Her shoulder was dislocated for that. She screamed for all she was worth, cussed up a storm, and had the guts to _glare_. They left her with Draco. Told him

to have fun.

The water was freezing. He watched idly as bubbles of air left him and the panic of suffocation, lack of oxygen, the _need to breathe_ hit him, full force. His body jerked, but didn't leave the water.

Mellow, slow, curious thought swam across his mind. He couldn't feel his fingers, wondered if they were still there. His fingers twitched. Darkness crept into his vision. Crystalline blue eyes stared into

his, looking wide and confused. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Draco gasped when his body jerked violently, inhaling clear poison. The surface came all too soon and he came up coughing,

heaving, gasping for air. Then, he had to explain.

Explain, but somehow he didn't have the air, couldn't find his voice. There was nothing but the muffled silence of water in his ears, and her screams so, so loud. The grass was warm, even though

the sun wasn't shining. Hands were cupping his face, turning him to look at them, to meet worried onyx eyes. He stubbornly remained staring at the lake, looking at the confused teenage girl. His hand

came up, resting on the too-warm skin of his godfather's own. Hot, hot tears filled his eyes, and his lips moved, voice barely a whisper as his eyes closed and the tears fell.

The girl was beautiful by anyone's standards, so it wasn't surprising that most of the males had their way with her. Each time, after every one, she was healed. Fresh canvas. She was left with

Draco, shaking from lingering pain but healed, still glaring, ready to start swearing even though her voice was gone, gone, gone, torn and lost. Walden had stuck her in the fountain, the cold December

air and degree-away-from-freezing water making her teeth chatter. Silver eyes regarded the naked girl. So brave, so resilient. But her glare softened as she looked at him, and a hopelessness flooded

her face that made him angry. He wanted her to keep fighting, keep trying, keep her faith that she'd make it. Even as he took in her beauty, took in her spirit, he knew it was useless. She would die

like the rest of them.

"_They're not going to let you go._" Unwillingly, tears welled in her eyes. She didn't speak, but looked cross with herself. Draco felt his jaw tighten as she looked at him with resignation, ready for

whatever he would throw at her. A tightness pulled at his chest, a lump in his throat, the burn that made him want to cry. He strode over to the fountain. "_The stars are bright, tonight_." When she

looked up, his hand found her clavicle, his other on her stomach. The water was very cold. She struggled, initially, and he thanked her for that. As her air left her, and he held her down, her grip on his

arm loosened and her fist uncurled from his shirt. Their eyes met and her lips twitched up, a tiny smile, just for him. Something hot and wet ran from his eyes and dripped from his nose, splashing to

the water and rippling the surface. Bright, crystalline blue eyes stared up at him and her arms fell into the water. He left her staring at the stars, his heart never hurting more.

"_She forgives me_."


End file.
